1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to structure capable of spacing a landscape fill apart form a below-grade window.
2. State of the Art
Window well structures are used to space a landscape fill, including materials such as dirt, rocks, plants, and timbers, away from a below-grade window. The window well desirably defines sufficient open space exterior to the window to permit natural light to enter the room in which the window is installed. Furthermore, as mandated by modem building codes, the window well must be configured to permit a person to exit the window, and climb out of the window well, to provide an escape route from the building. Window wells desirably are durable to resist rust and to maintain a shape and appearance without requiring significant maintenance.
One commonly used window well structure is formed from corrugated and galvanized sheets of steel. The corrugated steel typically is formed into a broad U-shape having a depth to space fill apart from a window. The tops of the U-shape are fastened to a house foundation to span the window. While economical, and relatively easy to install, such window wells inherently have an industrial appearance that many home owners find distasteful. The metallic and wavy surface of such window wells can conjure up the image of a garbage can. Furthermore, while a galvanized coating promotes resistance to rust, walls and attach hardware of such window wells still are prone to rusting and corrosion, with attendant unsightly staining. Ends of the U-shape typically are bolted, or otherwise attached, to flanges for installation onto a foundation. The wavy corrugations can leave gaps at the flange connection which sometimes permit infiltration of dirt and moisture into the window well.
Certain alterations to galvanized window wells are possible. Some homeowners may resort to painting the galvanized window wells to improve their appearance. However, the galvanized surface generally does not hold paint well, thereby frustrating a homeowner's desire for a low maintenance window well. A liner, made from a flexible synthetic material, is commercially available for placement interior to a galvanized window well to provide a more pleasing appearance from inside the house. However, when adding a liner, a homeowner pays for two structures to do the job an efficiently constructed window well can do. A stone facade or stucco-like material may also be applied to certain window wells to provide an improved cosmetic appearance to a viewer from inside a dwelling.
Alternatives to corrugated window wells are also available, including window wells made from cement. Cement window wells can provide an appearance of massive, or solid construction, which can constitute a portion of an architectural image presented by the house. Such cement window wells are tremendously heavy, and therefore are generally cast in place. A precast cement window well would require a crane to lift and place the window well into an installed position. Window wells also may be made from stones, brick, or block, with the constituent materials typically being laid in a mortar binder one piece at a time. A considerable amount of labor is required to form such window wells in-situ, and therefore such structures are relatively expensive.
One requirement, mandated by modern building codes, is for window wells over a certain depth to provide some sort of structure to assist in egress of a person. Some window wells may have permanently installed ladders to satisfy such code requirements. Other window wells, such as certain of those constructed in-situ, may have step structure formed into one, or more, wall of the window well. Especially in the case of deep window wells requiring step structure, a safety cover is desired to prevent people or objects from falling into the window well.